The Battle of Light and Hope
by M C T
Summary: TK and Kari finally admit their feelings for each other, which is the cause of Davis' disappearance. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing in the Digital World...TAKARI, SORATO, MICHI...Please R&R!
1. Finally Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I would be a rich Japanese guy. And Season 2 would have been continued, and the following would have happened!  
  
Battle of Hope and Light Chapter 1: Finally Revealed  
  
It was three years after the DigiDestined defeated MaloMyotismon and the kids were at school. TK, Kari and Davis all shared the same Math class. They had a huge test coming the next day. TK asked Kari if she wanted to study with him that night. Davis heard, and became full of jealousy. Davis asked if he could join, but Kari said "Sorry Davis, three's a crowd." TK smirked. Davis became upset.  
  
Later that night, the two best friends, best friends since they were eight, were studying together and decided to take a break. TK was flipping through the channels, when Kari saw something she liked and asked him to put it back. "Umm.I don't think so." TK responded. "Oh really?" Kari asked. Kari jumped for the converter and the two of them wrestled over it. The couch they were sitting on then flipped, they both tumbled over. TK had mounted himself on Kari and had the controller. "Gotcha!" he said, in success. Then Kari used her powerful legs and reversed the position and now had TK pinned to the ground, and she had the converter. "Ugh, beaten by a girl." TK frowned. "I'm not any girl, you know." she started 'I know, you're the most beautiful girl in the world.' were TK's thoughts. ".I'm Kari Kamiya!" He smiled at her, which sent a warm chill down her spine, and forced her to smile back at him. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, until Kari blushed, realizing she was still mounted on top of TK, and got off. TK looked a bit disappointed, her body felt good against his own. They began to study again, and the math was so boring, TK dozed off in the corner of the couch, and Kari laid her head on his chest and fell asleep too.  
  
The two were woken up by the noise of TK's dad slamming the door shut, to find the two teens looking stunned. "Geez, that math looks really interesting," he replied sarcastically. "Oh my God! It's 11:30! We must have slept for hours." TK blushed when he realized Kari had fallen asleep on him. "Don't worry kids, I just need to pick up a few things and then I'm heading back to the TV station. I need to put in some more time this week because I'm taking some time off next week." Stated TK's father. "I really should get going, TK. Bye." said Kari. "Don't be serious, you think you're walking home alone at 11:30 in January? Let me get my coat." Said TK. The two teens walked down the flight of stairs and left the apartment, and started heading down the street. Kari's apartment was only a five minute walk from TK's, which made them both feel comfortable. When they reached the doors of her apartment, TK spoke up. "Kari, about tonight." "You don't have t explain anything, TK." Kari said. "Yes, I do. Kari, we've been best friends since we were eight years old, since we defeated Piedmon together, but I'm afraid something's happened." "What is it TK?" "I've fallen in love with you. I love you, Hikari Kamiya." Kari was waiting for those words to come out of TK's mouth for quite some time now. "Oh, TK." her eyes began to fill with tears, "you have no idea how much I love you." then TK took her by the waist and pulled her close to him, and the two teens shared the most passionate kiss they've ever have. The snow fell over top of them as they shared their moment of pure bliss. The full moon shone upon the two newfound lovers. Kari glanced at her watch, which read 11:45, and she pulled away from TK, much to his regret. "I'm sorry, TK, I really have to get inside." "See you tomorrow, Kari." "Ok TK." she said, as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran inside the apartment. TK was waiting for this for a very long time, and now he had it. Little did TK know, that Davis witnessed the whole spectacle. He was picking up a few things from Yolei's store, heard them from around the corner and watched them secretly. Davis felt terrible inside. 'After all I've done for Kari, she falls in love with the likes of TC?! It's not fair!' Davis dropped the carton of eggs he was carrying for his mother. The eggs crashed to the cement sidewalk, the yolk spilled all over. A tear formed in his eye, but he wiped it away, so you could see the anger in his eyes. TK heard the eggs crash to the floor. Davis turned around and started to run. He didn't care where he was going, he just ran. TK turned the corner too late.Davis was long gone in the cold January night.  
  
Sorry, it might be a little too short. But this is gonna be a long story! Please R&R, tell me what you think. There's tons of Romance and Action/Adventure coming up! This is my first Fanfic and I hope to do many more!  
  
M C T 


	2. The Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It would be nice to, though. But I don't :'(  
  
Battle of Hope and Light Chapter 2: The Forgotten  
  
The next day at school, TK and Kari wrote their math test. "Anyone hear from Daisuke Motiyama?" asked the teacher. 'Davis.' thought TK. "He probably didn't want to write the test, so he used one of his sick days." a voice said near the back. They finished the test, hoping for a good grade; after all they didn't really study. TK asked to speak with Kari outside. The two of them kissed briefly, then TK said, "Kari, I'm not sure, but I think Davis saw what happened, and now I think he's missing." "Oh please, TK. I'm sure Davis wouldn't run away. Did you call his house?" "No, I'll go right now." TK picked up a payphone in the hall and called Davis' house. Mrs. Motiyama answered in a panic "Davis?!" "No, it's TK. I take it that Davis isn't home." "TK! Oh my, I'm so scared! Davis never came home from the supermarket last night! Do you know where he might be?" "No, I'm sorry Mrs. Motiyama, I don't." "Oh dear." Mrs. Motiyama responded. "I'll try my best to find him." TK said, and hung up the phone. "I knew it!" he said to Kari. "What is it?" "Davis never returned home from the supermarket. When I saw him, there was a carton of eggs on the sidewalk he left behind. There's no doubt it was Davis."  
  
A beeping sound came from both TK and Kari's pockets. They pulled out their D-Terminals and received a message from Izzy, telling them to head over to his house ASAP. Math was the last class of the day, so they headed over. TK and Kari walked hand in hand to Izzy's house, arriving their last then all the rest. Kari and TK both told their older brothers about their newfound relationship, and both of them were elaborated about it. "Guys, I have bad news. I'm afraid that Daemon has managed to escape from the Dark Ocean and is planning another evil attack on both worlds!" "What? That's impossible!" Ken exclaimed. All of a sudden, Ken collapsed to the floor clutching his head in pain. TK and Kari suddenly did the same thing. "Yolie helped Ken up asking him if he was alright. The three of them then heard something that they would never forget: Daemon's voice saying "The Darkness inside of you has been revived." Since those three were the only ones who had come into contact with Darkness, they were the only ones who had heard the voice. They got back up to their feet. "Daemon must have something planned. We need Davis here, he's a part of the team, and we need him for Imperialdramon." Stated Tai. "He's gone missing, we have to go look for him." Said Kari. "Very Well. I won't be able to get anymore information about Daemon's plans for about another week.so we should all split up and look for him," was Izzy's conclusion.  
  
Davis walked down an alleyway in the south side of town. There was a homeless man curled up in a blanket trying to get away from the cold, holding a bottle of whisky in one hand. Davis grabbed the bottle and chugged its remains. The brownish liquid helped him forget the pain he carried inside. He walked into a doorway in the alleyway, which lead down to a room where kids were using syringes. Davis then gave a man the money he had left from his groceries, and received a syringe. With tears in his eyes, he injected the strange green substance into his veins, then curled up into a corner of a room, with a strange sense of comfort. A smile formed on one side of his mouth, as he closed his eyes.  
  
TK and Kari searched the whole east side of town and no sign of Davis. They both returned to TK's apartment. TK's dad was out late, working like usual. The two teens snuggled up on the couch together. "I can't blame Davis for what he did, he's so madly in love with you, just as I am." TK said. "I'm just so worried and I feel like it's my fault." Kari responded. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. Davis just couldn't take reality, that you and me are together." "Oh, TK." the girl responded, and the two embraced once again in a long passionate kiss. But this time the kiss was much stronger, they were more deep than ever before. Kari lifted TK's shirt and the two of them continued to make love. Then, their mad love for each other completely took over. They hadn't realized what they were doing at all, as their bodies became one.  
  
What had seemed like forever passed, as the two of them both woke up on top of each other on TK's couch. It was morning, Kari realized, TK was still fast asleep. Kari got up and put her clothes back on, thinking about what she had done. Was it wrong? It was in the heat of passion.more passion then she's ever felt. Then it hit her - and she felt shameful. She rushed out the front door, just as TK's father came in from his midnight shift. "Hello Kari." he said suspiciously, wondering what she was doing here so early. "Hi Mr. Takaishi.I was just on my way out. Good morning." She said as she ran off. TK woke up on the couch, and quickly put his clothes back on before his father entered the room. He wondered where Kari went so suddenly, and how he felt. Had he done something wrong? "TK," said his father, "what was Kari doing here so early?" "Oh, we were looking for our friend Davis last night, he went missing. With no luck, we came back here and I told her she could spend the night here because it was so late." "Davis went missing? Daisuke Motiyama?" asked his father. TK was a bit relieved that he spoke about Davis' disappearance than the fact that Kari spent the night. "Yea.we don't know where he is. He's been gone for 2 days now." "TK, this is important. This will probably be on the news! I have to get this to the TV station pronto---" said TK's father, as he ran out the door again. TK thought to himself, 'Kari.' until he felt the pain in his head again and yelled. He felt like the Darkness was surrounding him again. Kari and Ken felt the same, but this time, something else happened. Davis felt the pain of the Darkness in the hole he had crawled into to avoid the cold night. But he didn't feel pain. He felt satisfaction that the feeling of Darkness was around him. He felt stronger.  
  
That's Chapter 2! Hope everyone enjoyed it. Much more to come. I think it's gonna have around 12 Chapters or so.it's gonna be great! Please R&R.  
  
M C T 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: Ugh, every time? I don't own Diginob.I mean Dugumob.I mean Digimon  
  
Battle of Hope and Light Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
TK's phone rang. "Hello?" "TK, it's Matt! You have to get over to Izzy's right away!" "I'm on my way." TK grabbed a coat and called Patamon, they headed over to TK's in the worst snowfall that Odiba has had in the last 60 years. This was not the way TK planned to start off his Saturday morning. When he arrived there, almost all of the other DigiDestined were there, except Yolie, Ken, and of course, Davis. "Any news, Izzy?" TK asked. "Yea, it's its far from good." Then Yolie and Ken entered the room together. Yolie and Ken have been dating for the last year and a half now, and they went everywhere together. "Now that we're all here." Izzy thought about Davis, "I have figured out Daemon's plan. Due to the recent balance change in the Digital World between Good and Evil, Daemon has been using his mage skills to resurrect all of our former enemies! He's already completely resurrected Devimon, LadyDevimon, Phantomon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, MetalEtemon, and he's working on the Dark Masters and Apocalymon! We have to stop him before he completes his plan!" "But there's no way to get Imperialdramon!" Ken stated, "How can we win without him?" "Hey, we still got WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!" Tai said, "There's always hope! We have to do our best!"  
  
After they left, Kari said to TK, "I still think we should search for Davis." "I'm not sure if it's a good idea.I have hope for us, but I'm not sure if I have any hope for him. But if you do, I'll help you look." TK said with an unsure smile.  
  
Tai and Matt spoke after the meeting at Izzy's about their sibling's relationship and Davis' disappearance. "Like I knew Davis had a crush on Kari," Tai started, "But I can't believe he actually ran away because he found out that TK and Kari were together." "Yea well, Davis should have known better. He's still got a lot of growing up to do." Replied Matt. Mimi and Sora caught up to the two boys. "What are you guys talking about?" Mimi asked. "Davis' disappearance," Tai answered. "Oh, I still can't believe Davis would do such a thing, just because TK and Kari are together. Davis is being selfish." Sora said. "Yea, poor Veemon though. He has to sit alone in Davis' room." said Mimi.  
  
But she was wrong. She didn't know that Veemon had been out searching for the last 3 days, looking for Davis. He went all around town with no luck. "Davis!" he cried out every so often. As were TK and Kari.  
  
Izzy received an important E-Mail from Gennai. Yolie, Ken, Cody and Joe stayed at Izzy to try to help him out with the Daemon problem. "Izzy, Daemon has successfully resurrected Kimeramon and BlackWarGreymon. There's not much time to waste! You have to develop a plan of your own!" Izzy began to think. His mind has never failed him before, but this time he was drawing a blank.  
  
Daemon was speaking to his newly resurrected Minions. "All of you, I have brought you back into existence for one reason and one reason only - to destroy the DigiDestined Children once and for all. If you do not oblige, or get along, I will send you back right where you came from. Understood?" They all nodded to their new leader, Daemon.  
  
Izzy received another email, but not from Gennai. He wasn't familiar with the address, until the contents of the email read: "I've waited long enough. I'm bringing the battle to you." Daemon ordered LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon and Phantomon through the gate to the real world.  
  
Ohh, here it comes! Time to Kick some Digi-butt! Please R&R. Sorry for the lack of.well, everything in this chapter. Please, be patient! Much more surprises up ahead! 


	4. Battles Begin

Disclaimer: Yea, I own Digimon. No wait, I don't Sorry, I thought I did for a second, but I realized, I DON'T! I HATE DISLAIMERS!  
  
The Battle of Light and Hope Chapter 4: Battles Begin  
  
Yolie helped Ken back to his house. She laid him on his bed and kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at her, and tried to smile. He felt that the Darkness that once consumed his soul and made him become the evil known as the Digimon Emperor was coming back yet again. He was loosing the light he had in his life. "Ken Are you going to be alright?" Yolie asked, very worried. He didn't answer. He just looked into her eyes and tried to keep a smile on his face. He knew that Yolie would stay by his side if he asked her to, but he also knew that she had to go into the Digital World and help the others fight. All of a sudden, something shook the entire building! Yolie screamed. She got up and looked out the window, it was SkullSatamon, and he was causing havoc in the streets! "Hawkmon!" Yolie yelled. He flew out the window and. Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to - Halsemon, The Wings of Love! Wormmon dived out the window. Wormmon Digivolve to - Stingmon! The two Digimon attacked SkullSatamon, they engaged in battle. Ken tried to get up to see what was going on, Yolie told him to stay put, which he did.  
  
Izzy, Cody and Joe were still in Izzy's room with their Digimon. Suddenly they heard all these people screaming outside. They all glanced out the window - MarineDevimon was terrorizing the streets! Tentomon Digivolve to - Kabuterimon! Gomamon Digivolve to - Ikkakumon! Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to - Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge! The three Digimon attacked the huge Ultimate level evil Digimon.  
  
Mimi, Matt, Sora and Tai were still walking, talking about Davis' disappearance. "Darkness Wave!" yelled the evil Digimon. It just barely missed the kids. "LadyDevimon!" yelled Sora. "Guys, Digivolve!" Tai yelled "Evil Wing!" she yelled, nailing Agumon and Gabumon, knocking them unconscious. Palmon Digivolve to - Togemon! Biyomon Digivolve to - Birdramon! "Meteor Wing!" "Needle Spray!"  
  
TK and Kari were searching for Davis, until they ran into Veemon. They were in the same alleyway where Davis was walking the night before. "Hey guys, are you looking for Davis?" asked Veemon. "Yea, with no luck, though" responded TK. Davis woke up overhearing the conversation beyond the door. A syringe layed on the floor by where he slept, anger formed in his eyes when he heard TK's voice. But then something happened that he didn't suspect. "Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon yelled, attacking TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon. Davis thought what he should do. Then, the voice of Daemon returned to his head, saying "I can help you win Kari. Will you do ask I ask?" Davis thought for a minute. "I'll do anything to get Kari" was his answer. "Good," Daemon responded, "You must kill Takeru Takaishi." 


	5. A Blind Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I was thinking about purchasing it. Seriously.  
  
Battle of Light and Hope Chapter 5: A Blind Rage  
  
"Guys, Digivolve!" yelled TK. "Patamon Armor Digivolve to - Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" "Gatomon Armor Digivolve to - Nefertimon, The Angel Of Light!" "Rosetta Stone!" yelled Nefertimon. The stone hit Phantomon - hard - and knocking him back. "Shadow Scythe!" he counter-attacked and Nefertimon was sent flying into a brick wall. "Star Shower! Equias Beam!" announced Pegasusmon, attacking Phantomon with two of his attacks. Phantomon was sent flying back and hit the snowy floor. "If Davis were here, I could Armor Digivolve!" yelled Veemon. Davis heard this. But he chose to stay hidden behind the door. He was waiting for the opportune moment. The two digivolved Digimon attacked together. "Golden Noose!" Phantomon was cornered, and defeated. "Tell us what Daemon plans to do!" TK said with a shaken fist. "You have no idea what Lord Daemon has in store for you, Child of Hope. As for you, Child of Light." Phantomon said. Then, he self- terminated. TK clenched his fists in rage. "Don't worry TK, we'll find out what he's planning, and we'll stop him." Kari said, and smiled. TK looked at her and he was forced to smile back. They shared another kiss together. At that moment, Davis leapt out of the door. "Davis!" yelled Veemon. But Davis ignored Veemon. Davis then tackled TK and started to punch him. "Davis what are you doing! Stop it!" yelled Kari. TK reversed the maneuver and had Davis pinned. TK started feeding him shots to the face. The two of them continued to fight. "Stop it, both of you!" yelled Kari. She pulled the two of them apart. "I must do what Daemon has asked me, to get my wish," Davis said, with an evil look in his eye. "Daemon?!" TK said, "Davis you can't be serious about listening to Daemon! He's evil!" Davis pulled out a knife and charged towards TK.  
  
"Birdramon Digivolve to - Garudamon!" "Wing Blade!" yelled Garudamon, as she attacked LadyDevimon. "Togemon Digivolve to - Lillymon!" "Flower Cannon!" They both attacked LadyDevimon together. The flower cannon pierced the evil wench's side, and the wing blade knocked her to the ground. "Give up, and tell us what else Daemon is planning!" yelled Tai. "This is bigger than you can ever image," she said, as she fell into pieces. Beep - Beep, they're D-Terminals went. They were getting distress calls from both Yolie and Izzy! "We have to help them guys, lets split up!" said Sora. Agumon and Gabumon woke up. "Time to go, guys!" exclaimed Matt. "Agumon Warp Digivolve to - WarGreymon!" "Gabumon Warp Digivolve to - MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Poison Sting!" "Tempest Wing!" yelled Yolie and Ken's Digimon, as they attacked the fearsome evil Digimon known as SkullSatamon. "Skull Crusher!" he attacking in response, knocking both Stingmon and Halsemon to the ground. "Reinforcements have arrived!" yelled Sora as herself and Matt entered the battle zone with Garudamon and MetalGarurumon. "Giga Missile!" yelled MetalGarurumon as the missile headed right for SkullSatamon. The missile collided with the Virus-type Digimon, causing him to crumble into pieces. Garudamon and MetalGarurumon took their DigiDestined up to Ken's window. "How's Ken holding up?" asked Sora. "Not as good as I had hoped, he believes that the darkness that once haunted him while he was the Digimon Emperor is coming back to consume him again. And he believes that it has weakened him to a state so he would be vulnerable to that darkness." Yolie explained. "Just hang in there, Ichijoji, you'll pull through," encouraged Matt. Matt's D-Terminal beeped. When he checked it, it was a message from Kari, saying that Davis was trying to kill TK!  
  
"Marine Missile!" screamed MarineDevimon as he attacked helpless people running through the streets. "Gold Rush!" "Electro Shocker!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" attacked the three DigiDestined Digimon. MarineDevimon fell back into some telephone wires. The zap stunned him. "Take it to the next level, guys!" yelled Joe. "Ikkakumon Digivolve to - Zudomon!" "Kabuterimon Digivolve to - MegaKabuterimon!" "Horn Blaster!" The attack from MegaKabuterimon made MarineDevimon stunned even more, as Zudomon went to finish him off. " Volton's Hammer!" MarineDevimon was crushed and he was deleted for good. An e-mail came up on Izzy's computer, saying: "I'm impressed, DigiDestined, but that was merely a taste of my power. If you do not come to the Digital World in less than a week, I will unleash the rest of my evil empire into the real world!"  
  
TK managed to dodge the knife that Davis attempted to stab him with. TK knocked the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the gut. Davis tackled TK to the ground, causing his head to bounce of the cement, stunning him temporarily. Davis then turned his attention to Kari, and pressed her up against the wall. She screamed for help. She looked into his eyes and saw his anger, but she also saw his anguish. Matt and the others turned the corner to the alleyway where Kari had directed to him to, but Matt witnessed something he would never forget. Kari looked into Davis' eyes, which had suddenly opened widely, as if he were shocked. His grip on her loosened up, and he fell to his knees, looked up at her, and fell on his stomach onto the ice-glazed cement. She noticed TK was right behind where he was standing, looking down with a tear in his eye. Kari looked down and saw the knife stabbed into Davis' lower back. Kari went into TK's arms as the others rushed over. Sora pulled the knife out of Davis' back and flipped him over. He was alive, barely. Matt called 911. "Are you ok?" TK asked Kari. "Yea," she replied. TK whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry..." 


	6. Consequences

Disclaimer: The story is getting good, right? Oh yeah, um...I don't own Digimon.  
  
Battle of Light and Hope Chapter 6: The Consequences  
  
"Welcome, Evil Digimon, to the Evil Empire of Lord Daemon! Many of you have probably heard of one another, but please allow me to make the introductions!" announced DemiDevimon. "First we have the one who started it all, in his diabolical plan to take over File Island using Dark Gears, ladies and gentle-mon, I give you Devimon! Next, the mean lean killing machine, literally, it's Machinedramon! Then, we have the Digimon who was created out of 100% Pure Evil, Kimeramon!" DemiDevimon stated. He continued in his introductions, Puppetmon, Apocalymon, MetalSeadramon, MetalEtemon, BlackWarGreymon, Piedmon, and finally MaloMyotismon. "Now, please welcome the one who made this meeting possible, Lord Daemon!" "Digimon, the time has come to avenge your pain and suffering by getting rid of those miserable DigiDestined children. Put aside your differences, and join together to defeat them once and for all! If you fail, I will not bother to resurrect you, and since I am the only mon here who hasn't failed yet, do not disappoint me!!!" Daemon clearly stated.  
  
The ambulance arrived just in time to keep Davis alive. When the police arrived, they took all of the kids to the station for questioning. It was soon cleared and TK would not be held responsible for what happened because he was trying to protect Kari. 'Thank God,' Kari thought, 'the last thing we need is to lose another member of the team. First Ken, and now Davis...' They got word from the hospital and Davis was in critical condition, and he may be paralyzed from the waist down. TK felt terrible about what happened, but he did what he had to do, he protected Kari. He had to keep his promise that he made to Sora so many years ago during their battle with Piedmon. After all, they were in love with each other, and they would do anything for each other. None of the children wanted to say anything, it was late in the night now, all they wanted to do was go home and sleep, which many of them did. TK and Kari had to stay in the police station for more questioning. "So this boy, Daisuke Motiyama, was missing for the last 4 days?" asked the officer. "Yes" TK responded. "Do you have any knowledge of why he would do such a thing?" TK glanced at Kari, but Kari answered for him. "No, he just ran off I guess" she said. TK let her make the choice to tell the officer the real reason why he ran away. After all, it was her. "Well the doctors say that he'll live, that we were lucky before internal bleeding started, but there was major nerve damage done to his spine, and he may never walk again. The doctors also found high traces of alcohol and a drug called 'Valkyr' in his bloodstream. Valkyr is a drug, which requires a syringe, and it usually brings out the worst in people. That's probably why he acted the way he did," the officer informed them. TK could sense the discomfort in the officer's eyes to find out that a 15-year- old kid was doing drugs and alcohol. "You kids can go home now. Get some sleep, you've had a rough night."  
  
Ken, who finally fell asleep, was awakened by a voice, a voice in his head. Daemon's voice. "Ken..." he said, "you cannot trust the other DigiDestined. They all believe that you're still evil, even Yolie. You must not let them set a trap on you. You must stop them" These words sunk in Ken's brain. Could Daemon be right? Could his friends be thinking that the Darkness will take over him to a point where he can't control it anymore? Will they plot against him?  
  
TK and Kari went back to TK's apartment. TK told Kari that she could spend the night if she wanted to. It was past midnight, which officially made it Monday. "I think our teacher would understand if we took the day off tomorrow, after everything that has happened." TK said, being completely serious, not really caring about the fact that they get off school. He had much more important things on his mind. "Thanks, TK. For everything." Kari responded, and smiled at TK. "There's no reason to thank me. I would do anything to protect you. If that means to take my own life, or the life of another, so be it. And if that is the case, I would fully accept the consequences." Then Kari leaned toward him and the two of them kissed. "You can take my bed," TK started, "I can sleep on the sofa." "No, it's ok TK. Come on." Kari responded. The two of them then went to TK's bed. They were both so tired. They kissed each other goodnight, then feel asleep in each others arms.  
  
TK woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. "TK..." he heard a voice say. The voice was in his head. He glanced over at Kari and she was fast asleep. He thought the words 'Who are you? What do you want!' The voice answered back, "TK, you know that Kari will never be safe as long as Daisuke is still alive. You have to go to the hospital and finish off what you started." 'Daemon! You won't trick me with you're mind games! Not like you tricked Davis! I knew that you were behind all of it somehow!' "You can deny the fact all you want, Takeru, but you know that I am right. Kari will never be safe as long as Daisuke is alive!" the voice finished with.  
  
In the morning, Kari walked home, explaining to her parents everything that happened. They were worried sick about her, and TK. She stayed home that day and tried to get some more rest. But she couldn't get the picture of Davis' hate-filled eyes out of her head, and the picture of the knife stabbed in his back. "Kari..." a voice said to her. "What? Who's there?" she said. She sat up in her bed. "I'm in here Kari, in your head" responded the voice. "I know what is on your mind. After witnessing what Takeru did to Davis, you know that you cannot be safe around him. Who do you think he will unleash his anger on next?" 'TK did what he had to do to protect me! He would never hurt me! He loves me!' Kari thought. The voice answered, "Does he? Or did he stab Davis because of the fact that he wanted you so much, and TK couldn't allow it? That he wanted you completely for himself even if he had to severely hurt another?" these words rung in Kari's head. 'You're wrong...' she thought, 'Leave me alone!' The voice went away.  
  
"Hmm...my plan to turn the DigiDestined who have run into darkness seems to be unfolding quite nicely" Daemon said to himself. "It's only a matter of time, now."  
  
KEEP READING! It's getting close!!! M C T 


	7. Face the Music

Disclaimer: I have never owned Digimon before, I don't own it now, and I probably never will.  
  
Battle of Hope and Light Chapter 7: Face the Music  
  
The week flew by so fast. All the kids decided they would meet at Izzy's house after school Friday to go to the Digital World. Every once in a while, TK or Kari would glace over at Davis' empty seat. It was Thursday afternoon. Kari asked to see TK later that night, around 6:00 at her house. TK couldn't stop thinking about what she might have to say to him. Was she upset with him? 'No', he thought, 'she knows what I did was only to protect her.' Time seemed to slow down, which drove TK insane. Finally, it was quarter to six; TK grabbed his coat and headed over to Kari's apartment. When arrived at the door, he was greeted by Mr. & Mrs. Kamiya who looked like they were just leaving. "Hello, TK! Sorry we have to go in such a hurry, but we have reservations at the Mandarin for our anniversary." Mrs. Kamiya explained. "Oh? Well happy anniversary you guys!" TK answered. "You two be good now, you hear?" Mr. Kamiya asked. Kari nodded. "Good. It's nice to see you again, TK." He responded. "It's my pleasure. Now go on, have a good time!" "Bye!"  
  
After her parents were out the door, TK and Kari gave each other a quick kiss of relief. "Where's Tai?" asked TK. "Oh, I think he's out with your brother. He won't be home till later tonight." Kari said. "Oh...So what did you wanna see me about?" asked TK. "Come sit down with me." Kari said. They both sat down on the couch. She rested her head up against his chest and sighed. "What is it? What's wrong Kari?" "I've been hearing voices...Daemon's voice." "Yeah, me too. But you have to ignore what he's saying. He's just trying to stir up more trouble. I think it was Daemon who caused Davis to act the way he did." "Oh, TK. I'm just so confused." "Kari, tomorrow we will be having the battle of our lives. Please, we should enjoy our time together, let's not think about what's going to happen, lets think about what's happening right now." TK said. "TK, I am always enjoying my time when I'm with you." Kari said with a smile. "I'm not sure what's going to happen tomorrow, but I get the feeling without Davis, Ken and Imperialdramon that we might not be able to win." "Kari, as long as I'm still breathing, I will do everything humanly possible to keep you safe from danger. I love you with all my heart." "I love you, too TK. I love you so much!" The two shared ultimately the most passionate and lustful kiss that they've ever had. They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night. When Kari's parents arrived home, they didn't bother waking the two lovebirds up.  
  
Davis' opened his eyes. There was a tube down his throat, he felt like gagging. There was an IV hooked up to his arm. Suddenly he had a flashback of injecting that green liquid into his veins. That's all he remembered. He didn't even know what he was doing in the hospital. Then he realized something - he couldn't feel either of his legs. "Look, honey, he's waking up." He heard his father's voice. "Davis?" asked him mother. "Mom...what happened?" he said as clearly as possible with the tube in his throat. "Honey, you were taking some kind of drugs that altered your perception. You attacked your friends, TK and Kari, and you were stabbed in the back." 'TK and Kari? Oh God, what have I done? I had no idea...now they will never be able to trust me again. I remember a voice...I can't remember who it was.' Davis thought.  
  
Morning Came. The kids went to school, and some of them thought it could be their last day. The clock ticked and every second seemed like an hour to them. Finally when the bell rang, they all headed over to Izzy's house. Many of them had a hundred thoughts running through their mind. Yolie was the last one to arrive. "Any news on Ken?" asked TK. "No, he's not doing well at all," she said with a frown, "his parents are watching over him." "Well I hope everyone brought some supplies and such." Izzy said. "Don't worry, I have everything we need, if worse comes to worse..." Joe said, as he trailed off. He carried a big blue duffle bag with a + on the side. Joe's doctoral skills would definitely come in handy. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go finish off Daemon once and for all!" Tai exclaimed. "DigiPort Open!" yelled TK.  
  
The ten DigiDestined fell to the grass with a thud. The Digital World was much different the last time they had seen it. Everything has seemed to lose its color. It was all grayish. "This place looks terrible," Matt commented. "Yea, I wonder if Daemon has been sucking the life out of the entire Digital World and using it to add to his own power." Mimi wondered aloud. "DigiDestined!" a voice from the clouds said loud enough for them all to here. But the voice sounded familiar...not hostile. "...Azulongmon?" asked Kari. "Yes, Child of Light, it is I. I'm afraid I cannot help you, DigiDestined, but I can warn you for what lies ahead. This battle against Daemon will be nearly impossible, especially with two of your friends missing. But always remember, where there is Darkness, there is always Light," Azulongmon said, as Kari's crest started to glow inside her chest, "and where there is Despair, there is always Hope." He finished with, as TK's crest started to do the same. "Good luck, DigiDestined." Azulongmon said as he faded into the clouds. "Oh how touching! I mean pathetic! After I'm finished with you kids, he's the next to go!" Daemon announced, coming up from behind the kids. "Bring it on you jerk!" Tai yelled. "First a little surprise. Close your eyes!" yelled Daemon. The kids didn't twitch. Daemon groaned. "Why must you make everything so hard on yourselves?" he asked. "Hell's Flame!" All of the kids and their Digimon closed their eyes and fell back due to the bright flame. When they opened their eyes, none of them were where they were before they had closed them.  
  
Tai, Agumon, Mimi and Palmon woke up in what seemed to be an abandoned and destroyed city. Matt, Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon were in some kind of forest. Joe, Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon woke up in the middle of a desert. Yolie, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon found themselves on a beach. TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon ended up in a place which looked like Ken's base, when he was still the Digimon Emperor. Daemon spoke up, "Let the Tournament Begin! Here are MY rules. If you manage to defeat the Digimon I have assigned to you, and somehow manage to live, you move onto the next round! Good luck, you'll need it!" 


	8. Darkness and Despair

Disclaimer. You know I really hate this. I don't own frigging Digimon.  
  
Battle of Light and Hope Chapter 8: Darkness and Despair  
  
Yolie rubbed her eyes, wondering what happened. She noticed that only Cody and their Digimon were with them. "Cody? Where did the others go?" she asked. "I don't know Yolie, but if what Daemon said is true, we better get ready for battle." "But we're at the beach. I don't remember fighting anyone at a beach." All of a sudden, a long eel-like Digimon with metal plating burst out of the water. Cody and Yolie didn't recognize him. "Ahhh...so you must be the new kids! Pleased to meet ya. I'm MetalSeadramon! Let's get it on!" "Guys, Digivolve!" yelled Yolie. "Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to - Halsemon, The Wings of Love!" "Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to - Submarimon, Reliable Protector of the Seas!" Halsemon flew above the great beast. "Tempest Wing!" It nailed him straight into the eyes, knocking him back into the water. "Air Missile!" yelled Submeramon under the water. Three missiles nailed MetalSeadramon. He raised back up from the water. He shot at the DigiDestined, "River of Power!"  
  
Sora and Matt didn't quite realize where they were. "This place looks familiar..." muttered Gabumon. "It sure should!" yelled a voice from the trees. The high-pitched screeching voice instantly gave away whom Sora and Matt were about to fight. "Puppetmon!" they both yelled. "Have you come back to play with me?" asked Puppetmon. "Let's do it, guys!" exclaimed Matt. "Biyomon Digivolve to - Birdramon!" "Birdramon Digivolve to - Garudamon!" "Gabumon Warp Digivolve to - MetalGarurumon!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" attacked MetalGarurumon. Puppetmon dodged. "You're not going to hit mw with that again! Puppet Pummel!" lasers of energy shot out of Puppetmon's hammer, nailing MetalGarurumon and sent him flying back. "Wing Blade!" attacked Garudamon. The impact of the Wing Blade knocked Puppetmon back into a tree. "You like to play dirty?" asked Puppetmon. He shot strings out to Garudamon, taking control of her actions, and flung her into a tree headfirst.  
  
Joe, Izzy, Gomamon and Tentomon found themselves in the middle of a desert. "This place, I think we've been here before." Joe said. "Of course we have Joe!" replied Gomamon; "This is the continent of Server!" he finished. Suddenly they heard the faint sound of an electric guitar. "Uh- oh...I think I know what that is." Izzy said. In the distance, what appeared to be a transport truck pulled up in a cloud of sand, stopping near the kids. The kids turned around and saw something they recognized - it was the coliseum! They ran inside, the truck following behind. When the reached the middle, the truck stopped and opened up. A loud screech of an electric guitar and fog rose up from the truck as it opened. "I'm sure you meddling kids remember me! Huh-huh-huh! It's me, MetalEtemon! Time to teach you punks a lesson!" "Time to Digivolve!" Izzy yelled. "Tentomon Digivolve to - Kabuterimon!" "Kabuterimon Digivolve to - MegaKabuterimon!" "Gomamon Digivolve to - Ikkakumon!" "Ikkakumon Digivolve to - Zudomon!" "Metal Punch!" MetalEtemon was the first to attack. Zudomon went flying back and crashed into a pillar that was supporting the coliseum. MegaKabuterimon attacked, "Horn Blaster!" MetalEtemon flexed. The attack just reflected off of him. "Have you boys forgotten? My armor is made of Chrome Digizoid! Unbreakable!" he stated.  
  
Tai and Mimi were still trying to figure out where they were. "This place looks terrible, Tai." Mimi said. "Well, Daemon put us here for a reason. We might as well find out and finish with it." Tai said. "Don't worry, Mimi. It'll be alright." Tai answered. Mimi smiled at him. Palmon and Agumon glanced at each other. "I severely doubt that!" a voice came from behind them. They both turned around to reveal their foe: "Machinedramon!" they both exclaimed. "It's our turn!" Agumon yelled. "Palmon Digivolve to - Togemon!" "Togemon Digivolve to - Lillymon!" "Agumon Warp Digivolve to - WarGreymon!" "Giga Cannon!" screeched Machinedramon. Both shots hit WarGreymon in the chest but he remained on his feet. "Dragon Fire!" Machinedramon attacked again and sent WarGreymon flying into a semi-demolished building. "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon attacked. The shot hit him in the side of the face and caused him to tumble over. Machinedramon shook it off, and got back up. He backhanded Lillymon out of the air. "Lillymon!" Mimi cried. Machinedramon's eyes began to glow bright yellow and set his sights on Mimi.  
  
TK and Kari couldn't believe where they were standing. Patamon and Gatomon had a look of disbelief as well. It was like someone completely rebuilt the base that Ken used while he was known as the Digimon Emperor. TK and Kari ran to each other. "Are you ok?" TK asked Kari. "I'm fine...but I can't believe what I'm seeing. I saw this place get destroyed." "I know, Kari. Maybe Daemon has created some kind of illusion. Maybe this isn't really what we think it is." TK tried to make as much sense as possible. Suddenly a loud bang rocked the entire base. A greenish beam of light shot through the side of the base creating a huge hole. Then the four of them noticed what has caused the racket. "It's...Kimeramon!" Gatomon yelled. "Poison Wing!" Kimeramon cried. The green blast of energy headed straight for them. "Patamon Digivolve to - Angemon!" "Gatomon Digivolve to - Angewomon!" "Angemon Digivolve to - MagnaAngemon!" The Angels quickly swooped down and picked up their DigiDestined, just as Kimeramon's attack came down on the spot where TK and Kari were standing milliseconds before. The Digimon dropped the kids off on a high ledge of the base, as the swooped down and attacked Kimeramon. TK and Kari could do nothing but hope that they defeated him.  
  
Davis was laying in the hospital bed, full of despair. He has lost all of his hope. Not the hope for his friends, but hope in himself. After what he had done, he allowed Daemon to poison his mind, worst of all he put his friends in danger. And he couldn't handle the fact that TK and Kari were together. He felt ashamed of himself. Now he could do nothing while his friends were fighting. Ken felt the same way. He was stuck laying in bed of home, with a feeling inside that he hated. The feeling that Darkness was about to overcome his life. But something happened to them both. They heard a voice in their head, not Daemon's though...it was Azulongmon. He said to them both, "Where there is Darkness, there is always Light. And where there is Despair, there is always Hope..." 


	9. Round One

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters in this story. I do own this story though, so in a way, I guess I do own them...no never mind. I don't.  
  
Battle of Hope and Light Chapter 9: Round One  
  
All of the DigiDestined were paired up to take on a specific foe. Since in the past, they defeated these evil Digimon all together, they must now rely on only one person. They were up against unbeatable odds. Their friends Davis and Ken were unable to help, which left them without their most powerful allies: Imperialdramon. Some of the kids were beginning to lose hope...  
  
"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon aimed his attack towards Sora. Matt dived and got her out of the way. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'm not sure what happened, I guess I just blanked out." she answered. "Come on, MetalGarurumon! We've beaten this loser before!" Matt encouraged. Sora smiled at Matt. MetalGarurumon and Garudamon attacked. "Eagle Claw!" "Giga Missile!" Puppetmon was sent flying back. Puppetmon managed to get back up. "Lie!" Puppetmon attacked. The two Digimon flew back into the trees. He then ran up to the two kids. He picked Matt up by the throat, and squeezed. "No! Matt!" Sora yelled. Puppetmon backhanded her with his free hand and she hit the ground. "Say goodbye, foolish boy!" Puppetmon sent him flying back into a tree. "Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon attacked with all his power. "Ahh!" Puppetmon screeched. He disintegrated. Sora ran to Matt. "Matt...please be ok, I need you..." Sora said, as she started crying. He looked up at her, bruised, and said in a faint voice, "I'll be fine." Sora leaned over and kissed Matt on the lips. It was then when their crests began to glow.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai exclaimed, "Get away from there!" Machinedramon's glowing eyes looked straight into her. She was terrified. "Giga Cannon!" exclaimed Machinedramon. Tai grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her out of the way. "Tai...I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this!" Mimi said, tears forming in her eyes. She fell to her knees and sobbed. "Flower Cannon!" "Terra Force!" their Digimon attacked. Machinedramon was pushed back into another one of the many semi-demolished buildings. "Mimi," Tai said, kneeling by her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. "I believe we can do this. If we don't, what's going to happen? Daemon will destroy both worlds. We can't let that happen." Mimi wiped her face. "You're right," she said, sniffling, "let's finish off this oversized tin can!" "Right!" Tai said, smiling. "WarGreymon, finish him off, just like last time!" "Right! Mega Tornado!!!" WarGreymon yelled. He spun until you can barely notice him. He plunged himself toward Machinedramon. "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon attacked him from behind, causing him to lunge forward into WarGreymon. The impact caused WarGreymon to impale himself through Machinedramon. The giant evil Mega Digimon gasped and fell apart into particles. "Yay!" Mimi exclaimed. She ran to Tai and hugged him tightly. When she let go, the both of them were blushing. Then, their crests lit up inside of them.  
  
Yolie and Cody were having their own problems with the mighty MetalSeadramon. "River of Power!" the evil Mega Digimon exclaimed, as his powerful attack tore through the sand on the beach. "Yolie! He's too powerful for us alone!" Halsemon yelled. "Don't say that! We have faith in you! We just have to outsmart him!" Yolie yelled back. "Cody, any ideas?" Yolie looked at him, waiting for a response. "Perhaps, if we somehow got him on the sand, we could defeat him." "What makes you think that?" she asked. "Well, he's huge. And if he's all wet and gets in the sand, he'll get covered in sand. While all the sand is tuck on him, he won't be able to fly so he'll be trying to get it off, and that's when we finish him off!" "Great! Halsemon! Submarimon! Lure him to the sand!" Yolie commanded the Digimon. Halsemon hit him with a Tempest Wing, which caught his attention. He flew above the sand, and MetalSeadramon followed him onto the land. "Submarimon, change forms!" yelled Cody. "Submarimon DeDigivolve to - Armadillomon!" "Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to - Digmon, The Drill Of Knowledge!" "Rock Cracking!" The tremble in the ground caused sand to fly all over the place, and it bathed MetalSeadramon. He couldn't get off the ground. Soon the sand was in his eyes he couldn't see either. He fired his River of Power off blindly, hitting everything except the kids and their Digimon. "Mach Wing!" "Gold Rush!" The Digimon attacked, over and over again. MetalSeadramon finally stopped twitching, and was deleted once and for all. Then, the kid's eggs began to shine off a bright light.  
  
"Banana Slip!" MetalEtemon attacked, but MegaKabuterimon dodged it. "Zudomon!", Joe said, "Use your hammer! Like last time we met up with this Elvis impersonator!" "Elvis impersonator?" MetalEtemon asked, "Elvis was never as big of a star as I am!" "Volton's Hammer!" exclaimed Zudomon, sending his hammer toward the metal shining monkey. MetalEtemon was able to catch the hammer! "Hah!" he said, "You think you're little toy is gonna stop me this time? Think again!" "Electro Shocker!" attacked MegaKabuterimon. The electric bolt hit Zudomon's hammer, which acted like a lightening rod. A sudden rush of electricity ran through MetalEtemon. He gasped for air, then fell to the ground. Zudomon picked up his hammer, lifted it, and it came crashing down on MetalEtemon's head, which smashed him into bits and pieces of Data. "Yeah!" Joe and Izzy yelled, as they high- fived each other. The crests of Reliability and Knowledge then began to shine.  
  
TK and Kari held each other as their brave angel Digimon went and attacked the monster that laid in front of their goal - to destroy Daemon. Kimeramon was a vicious beast. TK remember the battle the had with him a little more than 3 years ago when Ken was still the Digimon Emperor like it was yesterday. Magnamon defeated him with his Magna Explosion. But Magnamon, or Davis, weren't here now. MagnaAngemon attacked with his Excalibur sword, which caused a lot of damage to the artificial creature. But Kimeramon brushed it off like a bad habit and hit MagnaAngemon with a Scissor Claw. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon attacked. Kimeramon was sent crashing into the side of the base. "Time to finish him off guys!" TK encouraged. MagnaAngemon opened the Gate of Destiny. Angewomon shot a Celestrial Arrow through the gate creating the Arrow of Destiny. It pierced Kimeramon straight through the chest. Kimeramon was destroyed yet again. TK and Kari hoped it would be the last time they ever see the terrible creature.  
  
"Congratulations, DigiDestined. You've actually impressed me." Daemon announced. "Now, say goodbye to your partners, and prepare for the next level!" A strange dark force tore all of the pairs of DigiDestined apart. TK and Kari yelled for each other, but were unable to grasp each other. The dark power had split them all up once again. 


	10. The Next Level

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Sorry, I'm running out of clever things to comment about this stupid disclaimer.  
  
Battle of Light and Hope Chapter 10: The Next Level  
  
Ken gasped for air. He pulled the sheets over his head as sweat dripped down his forehead. His skin had changed to a pale color and his pupils were getting bigger. "Don't trust them Ken, they don't trust you...they're plotting against you, you can't allow them to do that..." the words Daemon said to him still rung in his ears. 'No, they're my friends. They know that I've changed. They trust me.' He told himself. He began to have flashbacks. When he found the Digivice, when Sam died, when he became the Digimon Emperor. When he created the dark rings, dark spirals, and control towers. When he created Kimeramon. He then had a vision of the Digimon Emperor talking to him. "Ken," he said, "You know that you need me. I am the power inside of you. Without me, you're nothing!" "No...I don't need you! I never did!" Ken yelled out, as he sat out in bed. His mother rushed in. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked. "I'm ok," he said, lying, "I need to get up...I need to help my friends." "No, you can't. You need your rest." Ken fell back to bed, but not because his mother told him to, because he was too weak to stand up.  
  
Davis was moved from intensive care to a normal part of the hospital. No longer was a tube stuck down his throat, but he did still have an IV running through him. His mother was asleep in a chair next to him. 'I have to get out of here, and help my friends.' He thought. But he still couldn't feel his legs. 'Am I paralyzed? What's wrong with me?' Just then, Veemon climbed through the window. "Davis!" he said. His mother twitched. "Shhhhh!" he said. "Oh, sorry." Veemon whispered. "It's good to see that you're ok..." "I'm not sure if you would call 'this' ok." Davis replied. Veemon frowned. "Veemon, you have to Digivolve and get me outta here to help the others!" "Davis, are you nuts? You were almost killed! You have to stay in the hospital!" Veemon answered back. "But we have to go help---Ahh!" Davis screamed in pain. His mother jumped, in panic, and called for a doctor. Veemon sneaked out the window, worrying. His screams of pain ended, but so did all expressions on his face. A doctor rushed in and checked on him. "Dear God, he's going into shock." The doctor said. Davis' mother started to sob. A nurse ran in the room to help the doctor. Davis flat lined. Another nurse wheeled in a defibrillator. A nurse turned the machine on. The doctor rubbed the paddles together. "Clear!" the electric shock made his heart pulse once, then it flat lined again. Another nurse had to escort Davis' mother out of the room. "Clear!" he tried again. "Clear!"  
  
Tai, TK, Sora, Joe, Yolie, WarGreymon, MagnaAngemon, Garudamon, Zudomon and Halsemon then opened their eyes. The first thing they noticed was that they were standing in a very odd place. It was completely dark with small flashing lights all around them, like they were in space. The second thing they noticed was that half of the team was missing. "Kari!" TK yelled out. "Kari, where are you!!!" he yelled louder, into the vast black void. There was no answer. Daemon's voice responded, "You shouldn't be worrying about her, Child of Hope, I would be more concerned about yourselves! Here is your second challenge!" A small black figure appeared in front of the children. The figure expanded until it was bigger than all of the kids and their Digimon. Finally, metal claws and chains opened up from the figure, as it was clearly visible whom they were about to face. It was Apocalymon, one of the most powerful creatures of all. "Prepare for Battle, DigiDestined!" he exclaimed.  
  
Matt, Kari, Mimi, Izzy, Cody, MetalGarurumon, Angewomon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon and Digmon found themselves in some really odd room. Matt, Mimi and Izzy didn't recognize it, but Kari and Cody did right away. It was the alternate universe that Oikawa brought them to, and revealed his true form as MaloMyotismon. "Oh no! It can't be this place...not this place!" Cody said. "I'm afraid it is!" the voice came from all directions. Suddenly he appeared. MaloMyotismon stood in front of the children, looking as evil as he did three years ago. "Prepare yourselves for your next challenge, DigiDestined," Daemon announced, "MaloMyotismon!"  
  
"Death Claw!" Apocalymon attacked the five chosen kids and their digital partners. "Volton's Hammer!" Zudomon counterattacked, knocking the metal claw off its chain. "You thought I was bad the last time you kids faced me, wait till you see what I have in store for you this time! Darkness Zone!" Apocalymon yelled. A dark hole opened up beneath the children. Darkness began to consume them. "We have to fight the darkness!" TK exclaimed. MagnaAngemon tried to distract him. "Excalibur sword!" he swung at Apocalymon. Apocalymon's control over the dark hole stopped and it disappeared. "Tempest Wing!" "Wing Blade!" Halsemon and Garudamon attacked Apocalymon. Two more of his claws were destroyed. "Mega Claw!" WarGreymon attacked. Apocalymon drew back. He curled into the black figure and dreaded the words, "Total Annihilation!" The figure began to flash. "Quick, MagnaAngemon, open a Gate of Destiny!" Tai yelled. Sora and Yolie just stood in awe. MagnaAngemon did so. "WarGreymon, knock him inside!" TK said. "Terra Force!" The force of the giant ball of energy sent the small black figure flying like a baseball bat just hitting a home run. Apocalymon was sent into the gate, and MagnaAngemon sealed it moments before he unleashed his attack.  
  
"Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon attacked. Lillymon and Angewomon were sent flying into the wall. "Rock Cracking!" Digmon attacked, causing MaloMyotismon to fall off his feet. "Metal Wolf Snout!" MetalGarurumon attacked. MaloMyotismon was sent flying back into the wall. "Hmm...I see you DigiDestined have grown stronger since our last battle. Good, it would prove a worthy challenge for me! Screaming Darkness!" All of the children were sent flying back. "Celestrial Arrow!" "Flower Cannon!" the two female Digimon attacked. "Arg!" yelled MaloMyotismon, as both projectiles hit him on either side. "You begin to annoy me!" "You don't stand a chance, MaloMyotismon!" yelled Matt. "Gold Rush!" Digmon attacked. The drills pinned MaloMyotismon against the wall. He shrugged them off only to run into MetalGarurumon. "Finish this joker off, MetalGarurumon!" "Giga Missile!" MaloMyotismon yelled and was blown through the side of the wall. "No! I cannot be defeated! No!!!" MaloMyotismon screamed, as he fell into pieces.  
  
"It seems that I have underestimated these DigiDestined," Daemon said to DemiDevimon. "It's time to end this. I have the perfect plan. It seems that the only pain these children get is when they watch their friends in pain. So that's what I'll do!!!" 


	11. Deadly Games

Disclaimer: Ido n'tow ndig imo n. That clear enough for ya?  
  
Battle of Light and Hope Chapter 11: Deadly Games  
  
Davis was sent back to intensive care due to his brush with death a few hours ago. He went under for two minutes. He thought to himself if he would ever get out of here, if he would ever be able to help his friends. He couldn't bear to handle the fact if they couldn't win without himself and Ken.  
  
After defeating Apocalymon and MaloMyotismon, all of the DigiDestined were brought together again, but they weren't sure where they were. But to all of the original DigiDestined, it gave off the sense that they had been there before. TK and Kari rushed to each other and embraced in a kiss. "Are you alright?" TK asked her. "I'm fine, just the fact that Daemon could be powerful enough to resurrect someone like MaloMyotismon, I have no idea what else he has in store for us." Kari responded. "MaloMyotismon? Well, we had to face Apocalymon again." TK said. Sora and Matt also met up with each other with a kiss. Mimi and Tai glanced at each, then, they blushed too. Suddenly, these giant bluish balls fell from the sky, trapping a DigiDestined and their Digimon all separately. The balls were unbreakable; they seemed to be some kind of a force field. "Aww, how sweet!" Daemon's voice was overheard as he lowered himself from the sky. "Daemon! Just give it up now, we've beaten all of your cronies!" Tai yelled. "Ah, Taichi Kamiya, how wrong you are. I have been saving some surprises for you. I'm about to teach you a lesson is pain." Daemon stated. "What do you mean, Daemon?!" TK yelled. "That you cannot physically feel the Ultimate Pain!"  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Ichijoji called a doctor to come see their son who was still sick in bed. When the doctor arrived, he was completely baffled by Ken's state. "Physically, he's completely fine," the doctor began to explain to his parents, "but mentally, Ken is a complete wreck. It's like something is eating away at his conscience. I suggest that you let him rest until he figures out what to do on his own. I'm sorry, I can't prescribe anything, but I can suggest a psychiatrist..." "Ken's not crazy, is he?" his mother asked. "No, he's just very disturbed at the moment. I'll call back tomorrow morning to see if you would like to set up an appointment.", the doctor said. "Yes, thank you doctor.", said Ken's father. Mrs. Ichijoji frowned. "Our poor boy..."  
  
Daemon released TK, Kari, Tai, Matt, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon from their force fields. They fell to the ground with a thud. "Shouldn't this place look familiar to you, DigiDestined?" Daemon asked. Then it hit them. They were on top of Spiral Mountain! "Now, the rest of you can sit back and relax and watch these DigiDestined be destroyed!" Daemon said. "Entering the battle zone first, he is the former leader of the Dark Masters and is a Mega Digimon, please welcome, Piedmon!" announced Daemon. Piedmon burst down the doors of the mansion and walked out. "Thank you, thank you. Please hold your applause. Wait until after the show!" he said. "And secondly," Daemon started, "created by the power of 100 Control Spires, we have BlackWarGreymon!" The evil Digimon flew in from above. "I give you, the destruction of the DigiDestined!"  
  
WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon locked in a grapple. MagnaAngemon, Angewomon and MetalGarurumon attacked Piedmon. "Trump Sword!" Piedmon attacked. Angewomon and MetalGarurumon hit the ground. MagnaAngemon drew his Excalibur sword. The two Digimon engaged in a swordfight. They went back and fourth, until MagnaAngemon managed to hit him on his arm while his guard was down. Piedmon flew back. "Arg! Foolish Angel! You don't stand a chance! Clown Trick!" The projectile caused MagnaAngemon to fly back. BlackWarGreymon got the upper hand in the grapple as he flung WarGreymon over his head. MetalGarurumon attacked him. "Giga Missile!" The missile sent BlackWarGreymon into a mountainside. He counterattacked. "Nova Force!" MetalGarurumon dodged just in time. "Celestrial Arrow!" Angewomon attacked Piedmon. He managed to catch the arrow in between two swords. He gave out an evil laugh. All of the other DigiDestined and their Digimon in the force fields were watching. Sora, Mimi and Joe had worried faces on. Yolie, Cody and Izzy had faces of anger, they wanted to help their friends but were unable to.  
  
MagnaAngemon got back up and attacked Piedmon again. Angewomon helped. She readied three arrows on her bow. "Celestrial Arrow!" she attacked. All three arrows flew threw the air. Piedmon managed to knock away two of the arrows but the third pierced him in the leg. He yelled in pain. The other two Digimon were fighting BlackWarGreymon. "Nova Force!" BlackWarGreymon attacked. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled. The two giant balls of flaming energy met each other and deflected back to its senders. Both of them flew back, but then MetalGarurumon attacked BlackWarGreymon. "Metal Wolf Claw!" The force of the attack hit BlackWarGreymon hard on his chest, and his armor seemed to break apart. The two evil Digimon staggered back, injured. MagnaAngemon and WarGreymon went to finish them off. "Mega Tornado!" WarGreymon yelled. He spun around until he became a deadly projectile. He launched forward and drilled himself through BlackWarGreymon's chest, completely disintegrating him. MagnaAngemon drew his Excalibur sword, and attacked him. Piedmon tried to dodge, but he clutched his leg in pain. MagnaAngemon stabbed Piedmon right through the gut. Piedmon's eyes opened widely, and screamed in terror, and seconds later he was gone. The force field on all of the other kids and Digimon faded away. "Yeah! We did it!" TK said with a huge smile. Everyone cheered. Daemon's voice piped up. "You shouldn't celebrate too soon. I'm just beginning to have some fun!" 


	12. The Ultimate Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Battle of Light and Hope Chapter 12: The Ultimate Pain  
  
"You cannot physically feel the Ultimate Pain!" the words that Daemon said stuck in TK's head. 'What did he mean by that?' he wondered. The DigiDestined have just defeated Piedmon and BlackWarGreymon. Fighting those two evil Digimon again really bothered TK inside, more than everyone else. Fighting them the first time was bad enough. Now that the force field was off of all of them, they were all together again. But it looked like Daemon still had a few cards up his sleeve. TK wasn't scared though. He'd do anything to stop Daemon from fulfilling his plans to rule the real and digital worlds. He'd do everything in his power.  
  
"Come on Daemon, who's next?!" Matt yelled aloud. "Yea, whoever it is, we'll just beat them too!" yelled out Izzy. "It's time to stop your insane plan!" Sora exclaimed. "Hahahah...you have quite a lot of brawns and little brains if you wish to speak to me that way. Before we head into your next challenge, why not take a little trip first?" Daemon spoke. All of the kids and their Digimon were lifted off of the ground and began to fly through the air. They flew all around the digital world until they landed on Infinity Mountain. The kids and their companions got right back up on their feet. There was no enemy in sight. "Daemon's got something planned..." Kari said. Suddenly a huge shake ratted the entire mountain and knocked all the kids down. Suddenly, Devimon rose from inside the mountain. But he was a lot different this time than the first time they faced him. He was monstrously huge, as big as VenomMyotismon was. "Let me be the first to introduce to you the new and improved Devimon!" Daemon announced. Devimon's fists crashed to the ground and shook the entire mountain. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon charged t him. "Touch of Evil!" Devimon attacked, nailing the two Mega Digimon backwards. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon landed hard on the mountainside, then they DeDigivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon! "Evil Wing!" Devimon attacked the rest of the Digimon, causing all to DeDigivolve. All of the DigiDestined lost hope, except TK.  
  
Devimon's darkness made Kari feel weak. She fell to her knees. "Kari!" TK yelled. He ran for her, but he was too late. Devimon had grasped her in his hand and held her up high. "Kari, No!!!" Tai yelled. "Let go of her now, you son of a bitch!" TK yelled at Devimon. None of the kids have ever heard TK swear before. "Ahh...I remember you, Child of Hope. It was you who deleted me the first time, wasn't it? You and you're little angel- friend! Well this time, I get my retribution!" Devimon said. He squeezed Kari in his hand a little tighter than before, causing her to cry out in pain. Now, TK knew. He knew what Daemon meant when he said that you couldn't physically feel the Ultimate Pain. The Ultimate Pain to TK was watching Kari being hurt, and he being unable to help her. It was the most terrible feeling in the world. "Kari! Kari!!!" TK yelled up. A tear fell from his eye. All of a sudden, TK's crest began to shine from inside him. It shined so bright, a beam of light shot straight into Devimon's eyes, causing him to cry out. His fist loosened up and Kari fell. TK ran underneath her and caught her in his arms. He softly placed her on the ground, still holding her. "Kari, are you ok?? Kari!!" TK said. Kari grabbed her chest, and tried to breathe. "TK..." she said. She put her hand on the back of her head. TK leaned in and kissed her. Just then, two beams of energy, one coming from Kari and on coming from TK, shot out of their bodies and straight into the sky. One beam was Pink, and it was filled with Light. The other shone a golden color, and it was filled with Hope.  
  
Ken was still lying in bed, trying to fight off the Darkness. All of a sudden, a bright pink beam shot straight out of his computer and right into Ken. He gasped. He felt like he was being born again. The power of the beam completely got rid of the Darkness that was inside of him. He felt rejuvenated. The strong beam had enough power to teleport Ken and Wormmon directly to the top of Infinity Mountain! At the same time, TK's beam of Hope shot out of the computer at the hospital desk. The beam directed itself into Davis' room and went right into him. The beam filled with Hope instantly got rid of all the despair that Davis' was carrying with him. He felt stronger than he had ever felt before. The power of the beam teleported him and Veemon to the peak of Infinity Mountain. When the rest of the DigiDestined saw their two fallen comrades ready for action, standing in front of Devimon, their jaws dropped. "It's a miracle!" Sora yelled. "This is impossible!" Izzy said, surprised. Davis and Ken looked at each other confused. "We're...we're back!" Davis said. "What is this sorcery?!" Devimon said. "Let's do it, Davis!" Ken said. "Veemon Digivolve to - Exveemon!" "Wormmon Digivolve to - Stingmon!" "Exveemon - Stingmon - DNA Digivolve to - Paildramon!" "Paildramon Digivolve to - Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Touch of Evil!" Devimon attacked. Imperialdramon dodged Devimon's hand. "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon attacked. Devimon was hit directly in the chest. He force of the attacked pushed him back and caused him to tumble over. Daemon watched from above. "What?? This is impossible! How did these DigiDestined get there?" He questioned DemiDevimon. "I-ugh-err...I dunno boss!" was his response. Daemon looked at him, annoyed. "Evil Wing!" Devimon attacked. He hit Imperialdramon, but it didn't phase him. "Imperialdramon Change to - Fighter Mode!" "Giga Crusher!" Attacked Imperialdramon. Devimon cried in agony. The attack tore through him like a warm knife through butter. Devimon yelled out one last time before being completely destroyed. All twelve reunited DigiDestined and their Digimon stood tall in victory. "Well," Daemon said to DemiDevimon, "if you want something right, I guess you have to do it yourself!" 


	13. Light and Hope

Disclaimer: I would like to personally thank everyone who has supported me so far: Thank You! Oh yea, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Battle of Hope and Light Chapter 13: Hope and Light  
  
All of the DigiDestined were happy to see Ken and Davis up on their feet. They didn't have much time to talk though, because soon after Devimon was destroyed, Daemon made his plan of attack. A circle of fire rose from the ground on top of Infinity Mountain. Daemon and DemiDevimon appeared to rise from the ground inside the great circle. "DigiDestined, you have managed to defeat all of you enemies, one by one...but you're forgetting the strongest one. Me!" Daemon clearly stated. "You kids are gonna pay for what you did!" DemiDevimon teased. "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon attacked. The beam completely disintegrated DemiDevimon. "That's the first thing you kids have ever done that I don't have a problem with." Daemon said. "But now, back to business! Flame Inferno!" A ball of flame flew to the DigiDestined. Imperialdramon threw himself in front of the great flame. The impact caused him to be thrown down to the ground. "That's it!" TK said. "Everyone, Digivolve!"  
  
All of the Digimon Digivolved into their highest possible form. Ankylomon, Angemon, Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon and Silphymon. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and the rest were all back, too. The DNA Digimon attacked Daemon. "Kachina Bomb!" "Static Force!" Daemon was hit and knocked back, but he did not fall down. "You fools, you will never be able to defeat me! Chaos Flare!" Multiple balls of fire shot toward the Digimon. Silphymon and Shakkoumon were thrown back. "Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" Daemon was attacked again. The attacks pushed him back a little further, but he still stood tall. "Dark Inferno!" Daemon's attack knocked the two Mega Digimon down. "No matter what you do, I will always be better!" Daemon said, laughing. "It's time to take it up a notch!" Tai yelled. "Yeah, let's do it guys!" Matt said.  
  
"WarGreymon - MetalGarurumon - DNA Digivolve to - Omnimon!" "Omnimon?" Izzy questioned, as he looked him up in his computer. "According to this, Omnimon is the DNA Digivolved form of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! His Transcendent Sword attack will knock you off your feet!" "Who is this new Digimon?" Daemon asked. "Well, it won't matter anyway! He'll be destroyed like the rest of you! Evil Inferno!" Daemon attacked. Omnimon drew his sword and struck the flame to the side with ease. "What? Impossible!" Daemon stated. "Wanna try your luck again?" Omnimon asked, with a smirk. "You...you'll pay for this! With the blood of the innocent!" Daemon said. "What are you talking about, Daemon?!" Tai demanded an answer. Suddenly, Daemon tore a hole in the sky using his dark powers. "See you on the other side, DigiDestined!" Daemon said, and was sucked out of the hole. He had gone into the real world! The DigiDestined and their Digimon followed him through the hole between worlds.  
  
When the DigiDestined awoken they found themselves in the same place where they first defeated Myotismon, on top of the TV station where TK and Matt's father works. "Dark Inferno!" Daemon attacked, but not towards the kids. His attack was directed to the streets, which were filled with people and cars. "No!" Ken yelled. Imperialdramon flew down at went in front of the blast. "Positron Laser!" His attack managed to get rid of the inferno attack. "Argh...you begin to annoy me, foolish Digimon!" "Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon attacked Daemon. Daemon was struck across the chest. He grabbed his wound, and fell backward. "You'll pay!" Daemon said. Omnimon stared him down. "...Let's dance!" 


	14. Daemon's Last Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Battle of Hope and Light Chapter 14: Daemon's Last Dance  
  
Omnimon grinned. Daemon got back up to his feet. "You...You are different from these other Digimon, aren't you? The DNA of two Mega Digimon..." Daemon said. "That's right. You scared?" Omnimon said without a shadow of fear. "I am not scared of any other living being in either worlds! Especially a being as the likes of you!" Daemon yelled. "We have to finish him off this time, guys!" TK said. "We can't send him back to the Dark Ocean. We have to destroy him!!!"  
  
"Giga Crusher!" "Supreme Cannon!" Imperialdramon and Omnimon attacked. Daemon was sent flying and landed on the roof of another tall building. Miraculously, he stood back up. "It's not enough power! We have to combine all of our attacks to completely destroy him!" "Hahahaha...foolish DigiDestined. Little did you know that every evil Digimon that I resurrected, after you defeated them...their leftover power goes to me! It's time to show you what I can really do!" Daemon began to flash black and white. "Piedmon's...Trump Sword!" Daemon shot out two swords. They both nailed Imperialdramon and he fell to the ground. "Apocalymon's...Death Claw!" The claw hit Omnimon hard. It was the first time that Omnimon was knocked down in the battle. "Guys! We have to combine our power! Now!" Davis yelled. All of the rest of the kids shouted, "Let's do it!"  
  
Daemon stood their laughing. Then, all of the Digimon combined their power and added it to Omnimon's strength. "Volton's Hammer!" "Horn Blaster!" "Flower Cannon!" "Wing Blade!" "Kachina Bomb!" "Static Force!" "Positron Laser!" All of the attacks combined and they power was all surged into Omnimon's blade. He held the sword. It was surging with power. He looked at Daemon, and then he charged. "Dark Inferno!" "Transcendent Sword!" The blade cut right through Daemon's attack - as well as Daemon. Daemon's eyes opened widely. The power of all of the Digimon sliced through him in the shape of a sword. He fell to his knees. "I can't believe...I was defeated...by a bunch of kids..." he said, slowly. "We're not any kids..." TK started. Kari finished off his sentence. "We're the DigiDestined!" Kari smiled at TK. He pulled her close and grasped onto her hand, as she did to his. Daemon looked at the two of them, who were standing closest to him. "The Child of Hope..." Daemon muttered, "...and The Child of Light..." Daemon had shrunk down to his normal size. He reached out a hand to TK and Kari. "...will you end this suffering?" Tai, Davis, and the rest of the DigiDestined looked confused. TK and Kari closed their eyes and reached out to Daemon's hand. Their crests had begun to glow once again. Daemon opened his eyes. A flash of pink and gold lights shined from TK and Kari's crests. Daemon looked at them with a sense of relief, and then he was gone, for good.  
  
All of the Digimon DeDigivolved. The Battle of Light and Hope was over. Suddenly, what appeared to be a holographic figure of Gennai appeared before the kids. "DigiDestined, you have managed to impress me once again. I'm extremely proud of all of you." He said to them. "You should return home now, I'm sure your parents have been wondering where you have been. You've been so caught up in the battle, you must have lost track of time." "How long has it been since we first went back into the DigiWorld on Friday?" Izzy asked. "It's the following Tuesday, today, 8:00pm" Gennai responded. "OH NO!" Joe yelled, "I MISSED MY BIOLOGY EXAM!" He ran off, screaming. The other kids couldn't help but laugh.  
  
The rest of the kids got to the bottom of the building. "Well, I better be heading home," Izzy said. "Me too," Cody added. "Seeya guys!" The two of them walked off. Ken and Yolie were next to leave. They headed back to Ken's house for a while. "Sora, wanna go for a walk in the park with me?" Matt asked. "Ok, let's go. Bye guys!" Sora said, as the two walked off holding hands. "I'm gonna get going to..." Davis said. "Hey, TK?" "Yea, Davis?" "...I have two things to say to you...Sorry, and thank you." "Hey, it's alright Davis. We all know what happened." "Ok. Bye, guys." Davis walked off. "Tai, I'm going to go back to TK's for awhile, ok?" Kari asked. "Sure Kari. I'm heading home, though." "I'll come with you, Tai..." Mimi said, "I need to talk to you anyway." 


	15. Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is the Final Chapter of the Battle of Light and Hope.  
  
Battle of Light and Hope Chapter 15: Happy Endings  
  
"Sora..." Matt said, "Let's sit down at this bench." Matt and Sora sat down. "Listen, today wa--" he was cut off as Sora kissed him. Matt put his hand around her waist and the two of them kissed on the park bench. She put her hand around his neck and back. The two eventually released and came up for air. "I'm glad you were there for me, Sora. I don't know what I would do without you." Matt said. "I know that you would have done the same, Matt." Sora replied. The two kissed again under the crescent moon as the snow fell.  
  
Tai and Mimi were walking back to Tai's house. They made small talk until they got to Mimi's apartment. Mimi moved back from America after a year and a half being there. She moved back into the same apartment building they lived in before she left. "Listen Mimi, about today..." Tai started. Mimi stuck out her index finger and put it on Tai's mouth, as a symbol that he didn't need to explain for his caring actions. Mimi leaned in and kissed Tai on the lips. Tai was a bit surprised at first, but then he began to kiss her back. They held each other in the cold night and passionately kissed. When they stopped, Mimi leaned her forehead against Tai's and smiled. He smiled back, and it caused her to let out a little laugh. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" Mimi asked. Tai's eyebrows shot upwards, then he smiled. "I'd love to." Mimi hooked her arm with his as they walked in the front door of the apartment and up the stairs.  
  
TK unlocked the door to his apartment and held the door open for Kari. When he closed the door, Kari hugged TK. She squeezed him pretty hard, he squeezed back. "TK...I'm so happy this whole thing is over with now." "Me too, Kari. I'm happy that Ken and Davis are alright, too." The two of them sat on the couch. The same couch that they 'studied' for math a couple weeks earlier. TK leaned into the corner and Kari rested her head into his chest. "Kari?" TK said. She turned her head to look at him. "If I had to throw myself in front of Daemon's attack to protect you, I would have. I would die for you. Do you know that?" Kari looked at him. She smiled as a tear formed into her eye. "TK...I would do the same for you." She responded. The two teens then shared a kiss together. TK remembered when Azulongmon explained that the crests of Light and Hope were unique from the rest. He realized that he and Kari were destined to be together. Kari felt the same way. "I love you, Kari." "I love you too, TK." The two teens fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that as long as they were together, that no Darkness could defeat them. Ever.  
  
The End.  
  
That's the story. Please, R&R! I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is my first "real" fanfiction and I personally think I did a good job! But of course I need some reviews to back me so please review. Thanks to everyone who got this far and read the whole thing. It's because of people like you why I love doing stuff like this. Sure, I may be a 16 year old male, failing my physics class and getting bugged by my friends for writing a story about Digimon. But this is what I like to do, and someone once told me that life is too short to do things that you don't wanna do.  
  
M C T 


End file.
